Jonda
Jonda is a Spy/Detective Pup. Jonda belongs to Fetcher46 also known as Pixelpallet6 on Deviantart Jonda is a shy pup with a big heart, she likes to help her friends out even when she has to do something she's afraid of. Jonda has a bit of a problem when it comes to her confidence, so she is often called a pushover, and she tends to worry when under stress. But even so, she is proud to be part of the PAW Patrol. Jonda is an Italian Grey, who used to live in Foggy Bottom in an alleyway. She hid from the dog catcher for fear of being sent to the pound, thanks to the fog, Jonda was able to hide much easier. She found her way to Adventure Bay when she got into a delivery truck trying to find something to eat, Mr. Porter found her and she got to play with Alex until she found herself on a kiteboard. Luckily PAW was there to help her. After help getting the key to the city back and saving Chase, she became a part of the PAW Patrol. She took the role of Spy pup, due to her being quiet most of the time. She is very kind to other, but she doesn't like people who are rude to her and her friends. Present Day: * Pups Save a Shy Spy * Pups Save a Delivery * Prince and the Pupper * Pups Get Confident * Pups and the Chocolate Kibble * Pups in a Flood * Pups Hide a Lie * Pups Save a Star Pup Pack and Tools * Zip Line * Flash Light * Finger/Paw Print Duster * Suction Cup Boots(not part of the Pup Pack) * Heat Vision Goggles(helmet) * Tracking Device * Robotic Arm Catchphrases * "This spy has got a keen eye." * "This hound won't be found." Vehicle * Jonda's Vehicle is similar to Chase's spy vehicle, but it has a few different gadgets. It has the same design, but it is nobility black with silver stripes (formerly purple with dark magenta stripes) * Two gray buttons with paw prints on them: Gas and Steering. * Green Button: Launches Drone. Pressing it again returns it. * Yellow Button: Winch. * Red Button: Activates Tracking Device * Black Button: Ejector Seat * Pink Button on the back: Computer/Drone POV * Number: 16 Spy Boat * Has the same color palette as her car * Like her car, her boat can launch drones. She can look at their POV by turning around where the screen is. * Its design looks like Marshall's boat, but like Rocky's Rubble's and Zuma's, it can dive underwater. Other * Jonda has Melissophobia; a fear of bees. * Since Jonda's isn't a skilled swimmer she has a fear of large bodies of water * Jonda has a fear of being sent to the pound, but this has lessened since she joined the PAW Patrol. * Jonda was originally going to be a cat, but due to complications (I.E.; Chase's allergies), this idea was dropped. Category:Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Friendly Pups Category:Female Category:Pages by Fetcher46